Erkelon
Erkelon is an island in the collection of islands south of Okoto. It was inhabited by Matoran seeking to escape a war in their islands. History Before colonization The island of Erkelon was recorded in ancient history, when Matoran first settled on the Southern Islands. However, it was not colonized like the other islands. It was rumored among the villagers that a race of giant warriors, called the Kron, inhabited these islands. A few daring explorers who returned from Erkelon said that these rumors were true, and that the Kron had built huge cities, fielded large armies with magnificent weapons, and recorded their history and legends in hieroglyphics. First Voyage When The Malevolent arrived in the Southern Islands, conquering and killing, the Matoran and their Toa protectors put up a struggle, in which many of them died. Emekal, one of the Toa in the war, was told in a dream by the spirit of a fallen teammate that he was to save as many Matoran as possible from the Malevolent, by taking them to Erkelon. When he suggested this to his island's Protectors, some refused, fearing the Kron would make short work of them, but others thought they were preferable to the Malevolent. So, Emekal, four Protectors, and 78 Matoran took four boats and fled to Erkelon, in an event termed the "First Voyage". Settlement of Erkelon Upon their arrival, Emekal and the four Protectors explored the island, and found that it was uninhabited. Although the Kron's huge cities were all standing, there was no sign of the giants themselves. The Matoran began to spread to different parts of the island, establishing six elemental territories along the borders of three of Erkelon's four sides -- they avoided the huge desert in the center and eastern edge of the island. The island of Erkelon proved a prosperous haven, within a hundred years the population had grown sixfold. Landscape Erkelon is an incredibly diverse region. Unlike other Matoran-populated islands, it has no distinct elemental divisions or focal point. Over half of the island is a massive desert. In the north are mountain ranges and a frozen northern end, to the west is a river of lava and great fields, and to the south a large beach. Locations All the locations are given in the Kron names, meanings of the names follow.) *Acrilea (Savage Land) is the name given to the western shore of Erkelon. Lava flows from a volcano in the north down the length of the shoreline, in some places dumping into the sea. Over the years cooled lava and rock has expanded the shoreline, so there are solid places to stand in front of the ocean. Ta-Erkelon covers the length of Acrilea, and many Ta-Matoran villages are built to make use of the underground dwellings and mines of the Rudkron. *Rudmardil (Red Temple) was originally the capital of the Rudkron, centered around a temple dedicated to their patron god, Rudchai. When Erkelon was settled by the Matoran, Rudmardil was chosen to be the capital of Ta-Erkelon. *Renëa ( West Land) refers to the southwestern portion of Erkelon, formerly ruled by the Kyärekron. Renëa had many wells of liquid Phazar, a substance Kron needed to survive, but was prone to flame up occasionally. Le-Erkelon currently covers the length of Renëa, and forests that were planted at the arrival have currently grown into a large jungle. *Kyärekron Kenwë * (Castle of the Kyärekron) was the city of the Kyärekron, on the western edge of Renëa, built around several tiers. Due to industrial overproduction, a massive lightning storm is now fixed over the city. The city is not populated by Matoran, but Jetera chose to make his home here as it suited his element. *Kerjemaratriel * ( Green Shadow Mountains ) is the name of a mountain range in the northwest of Erkelon. They were given this name as the Phazar in the mountains has a green tint, contrasting with the black of the mountain rock. They were part of the Valekron's empire, but were not inhabited. Presently they are part of Onu-Erkelon. *Cirulea* (White Land) consists of the northern territory of Erkelon. Despite most of Erkelon being a warm climate, Cirulea is incredibly cold, filled with sheets of ice. This unnatural nature led it to become the center of a myth that the Kron gods, the Chael, lived there. For most of its time only inhabited by wild beasts, Cirulea became a part of Ko-Erkelon after the First Voyage. *Thonatriel (Grey Mountains) is the name of a mountain range in the northeast of Erkelon. The name may come from the fact that the mountains themselves are grey, or that they served as the mythical home of Thonchai, patron god of the Arkron. They are currently a part of Po-Erkelon. *Hastia (Northern Land) is a small territory in between Kerjemaratriel and Thonatriel. According to Kron myth, Hastia was the home of the Adrila, a peaceful race that the Kron were originally destined to protect. By the time of the Matoran's arrival, however, Hastia had become a part of the Great Ethian Desert. *Ethia (Eastern Land) originally referred to the desert east of Hastia and south of Thonatriel. Inhabited by a race of hunter animals called the Sarysael, it was rumored to have a utopian city called Erkelesa hidden it. When desert spread through the center and north of Erkelon, the whole territory was called the Great Ethian Desert. It is inhospitable and only home to Sarysael. *Myricea ( Burned Land) is a charred ruin located in the Great Ethian Desert, approximately in the center of the island. According to Kron myth it was home to an all-female tribe called the Yarikron. Due to its equidistance to all Matoran colonies, it serves as a focal point of sorts. Inhabitants *The Toa Vihagu **Drainu **Zerkah **Shaju **Saidon **Therina **Mokatu **Makaen **Ayen **Jetera *Emekal *Various Matoran Category:Spirit Shadows